What if?
by SwordFern
Summary: What if Ciel was a girl? How would the story turn our then? Would it be more exciting? Or just plain different? Please Read & Review.


**And to clarify things, this is based on the manga. I think I need to finish my other stories, but I just couldn't resist... I'd be happy if someone could be my beta, and you can also send me ideas through reviews. This is pretty much going to follow the plot of the storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own even a single hair of Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Ciel woke up to he annoying knock of her butler, Sebastian, on the oaken door. He laid a cup of Ceylon tea on her nightstand, while informing her about the different dishes that have been prepared for breakfast, asking which one she preferred. The main dish was poached salmon an mint salad, with a choice of scones, toast, or campagne for side dishes.

"Scones would be fine." Ciel mumbled sleepily, while pushing herself up. She rubbed my eyes sleepily, while donning the dresses prepared for me in the back of her closet, instead choosing a set of dark blue pieces accompied by a white blouse.

You might be asking what she was doing by wearing men's clothes instead of the fancy twirls and swirls of dresses. Truth to be told, there will be quite a lot protests if the heir of the Phantomhive family is a girl. Therefore, dressing up as a boy is essential, and nothing is _ever_ changing that fact. In fact, you only ones that knew the truth were the Midford family, Madame Red, and the servants at the Phantomhive Manor.

"We'll be using the Royal Doulton dishes, accompanied with the Wedgewood Blue-White tea set." Sebastian interrupted as he further informed Ciel about the preparations for breakfast. "After breakfast, we will be welcoming Madame Red. She will be resume your manner lessons." Sebastian finished, walking out the room.

Ciel inwardly groaned. _No way to push that off the schedule, is there?_ She was interrupted from her thoughts by a crash and an ear-splitting scream. _And to think I put the pottery imported from China anywhere near Maylene..._

**~:.:Line Break:.:~**

As Ciel was finishing up breakfast in the dining room, the doors slammed open. A tornado or screaming, screeching red rushed towards her. The women enveloped Ciel in a bone-crushing hug, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Aun-t Ann-e!" Ciel managed to choke out. "Pu-t me d-own!"

The women just seemed to notice she was suffocating Ciel. She let go of Ciel and eyed Ciel suspiciously. "Sweetie, what are you doing in those horrible excuses for proper clothling?"

"These are made out of the best quality cotton which were picked in the countrysides, and delicately prepared." Ciel argued.

Aunt Red waved her hand dismissively. "I can see that, sweetie. You know what I mean by 'proper clothling.'" As to prove her words, she took out a beautiful silk dress from her suitcase that was brought in by Sebastian. "Now this," she said, waving the dress in front of Ciel, "is proper clothling."

Ciel sighed. "You know I don't-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was dragged upstairs by Madame Red. "Ciel, I ordered this dress from Nina Hopkins! She is the best seamtress ever! You should see the other ones she made for you!"

Ciel choked. "You mean there is more?!"

**~:.:Line Break:.:~**

The servants crounched outside Ciel's bedroom, listening to the fight going on with obvious mirth.

"Aunt Red! I don't care if the dress is lavender or royal blue, I am just not wearing it! That is final!"

"But Ciel!" Madame Red whined. "I designed this especially for you! And why would a beautiful young lady like you be stuffed in disgusting men's clothes anyways?!"

The bed creaked slightly as Ciel sat on it. "You won't let this go, will you?"

"Of course not! I need to see my beautiful niece in clothes that are fitting for her!" There was a shuffling or footsteps inside, while Madame Red chased Ciel around.

"Fine! I'll wear that darn dress!" Ciel sighed. "Just get out!"

The door was slammed open, revealing the servants crounching outside the door. They froze, unsure of what to do. Ciel took no notice of them, slamming the door closed as Madame Red strutted out. She grinned mischeviously. "Now let's wait for the surprise."

A few moments later, Ciel walked out, red as a tomato. She was wearing a silken lavander dress, tied with silver ribbons and pure white trims. The inside of her dress was sewed with curling, elegant ivy, silver against a people background. She wore a pair of lavender flats decorated with pearls at the tip. She a pair of snow white gloves, bordered with flowery lace. A tilted hat covered her right eye, covered with pearls and sprigs of lavender. She glared at them with one eye, daring them to make a single comment on how she looked.

Madame Red squealed, lunging for Ciel and picking her up. "Ciel! You look so cute! It would be wonderful if Lizzie and Edward could see this!"

Ciel turned even redder, if that was possible. She clenched her dress tightly, as if to rip it apart. Edward was her fiance, while Lizzie was her best friend. She could just imagine Lizzie squealing and making her try on different dresses, and Edward falling on the ground and fainting.

Claps came from behind Ciel as Madame Red continued blabbering on about how cute she looked. Ciel turned around to find Sebastian clapping politely, a small grin plastered on his face. Ciel gave him a death glare. He smiled back innocently at her, taking out a camera from the pocket of his vest and snapping a photo.

Ciel blinked at the sudden flash, wondering what had just happened. Madame Red squealed happily, and rushed to take the photo from Sebastian.

"Ciel, look at you! You are so cute in this picture!" Madame Red examined the photo carefully. "I shall hang this up in my living room, where I can see it every single day!"

Ciel choked. "You are going to hang the bane of my existance in your living room?! It would be better put to use in the fireplace."

Madame Red pouted. "Ciel! Why would I burn it?! It is a beautiful picture of you, and Lau along with the Midford family would be delighted to see it!"

Ciel's eyes widened. "You are going to show that to them?!"

Madame Red looked at Ciel. "Why not? It is a wonderful photo of you after all."

"Just. Don't. Ever. Show. It. To. Them." Ciel glared at the photo, as if she could burn a hole in it.

Madame Red sighed. "Fine, I probably won't show it to them." She handed the photo to Sebastian for safekeeping and grabbed Ciel's hand. She dragged her to the staircase. "Now let's get on with the manners, shall we?"

Ciel's face turned into a mask of horror.

**~:.:Line Break:.:~**

After Ciel tripped down the staircase no less then ten times, Madame Red gave up. There was no way to pump any manners into that girl. Guess that was the side effects of managing the most famous toy company and being the 'Earl' of Phantomhive. How can anyone even trip down the staircase wearing 'flats' and a dress that only brushed the ground slightly?

"Ciel, you can go and have tea now." Madame Red said, completely defeated.

Ciel stumbled down the stairs, immediately dropping down on a chair afterwards. She took a tender sip from the steaming cup of mint tea in getting if her.


End file.
